


Mama Spider

by the_nerdy_hermit



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Mama Spider, No one knows Peter is Spiderman, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, natasha being a mum to peter, peter gets an intership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: "I adopted him. I knew the struggles we would face, but I never knew it would get so hard to hide. I need to do this to keep him safe. No one can know."After Peter's aunt dies Nat adopts him but doesn't tell anyone to keep him safe. Soon after Fury tells the Avengers that they need to capture Spider-Man and reveal his identity.(Some of this description was written by my friend because she is a lifesaver)





	1. Chapter 1

**~Italics means it is spoken in Russian~  
**

**Also, everything is written in Natasha's POV unless specified**

\-----------------------------------------

We had just gotten on the Quinjet after a long mission. We were sent out to take down another Hydra base, this one was in Canada. After fighting through multiple guards to get to the information room we realised there wasn't much to find. This turned out to be a relatively small base but with a lot of security which I found very odd. Whatever was there that was so important was quickly removed when we showed up. After that disappointment, all the team decided that when we got back we would order some pizza and watch a movie. I decided to stay out of this conversation as I knew it wouldn't involve me and I had other things to think about like the Hydra base. 

As soon as we got back to the tower I disappeared so none of the Avengers would question where I was going; I also decided to leave quickly so they wouldn't try and get me to stay with them. Usually, I would've stayed with them but this time I couldn't.

I headed towards Queens walking the streets with my hood up so no one might recognise me. On my journey, I stopped off at a sandwich shop picking up two sandwiches and two packets of gummy worms. While in the shop I kept my hood up; normally this would be seen as weird but with the cold weather spreading through New York at this time it made it seem almost natural.

Continuing down the streets I headed to a run-down apartment building. In this place, you pay rent in cash and it looked like any regular apartment building; no one would suspect I owned an apartment here. Usually, places like this would attract negative types of people but the friendly building manager made sure no unsavoury people stayed here. This was a place for families which weren't able to earn that much money so they could have a decent enough home and not have to live in rough places.

I walked up the many stairs to get to the top floor where my apartment was. The paint that was on the walls was chipping and the corridor lighting was very dim. Normally a place that looked like this would put me on alert but in this place, I knew that wasn't necessary. The building was on a low budget so they couldn't fix simple like this.

Before entering the apartment I made sure to do the special knock; two knocks, leave a pause then three knocks. As I entered the apartment I headed towards the sofa. Sitting there was Peter but most knew him as Spider-man. After his aunt died I decided to adopt him, he was already like my son before that anyway. It was so sad that such a young kid like him has to go through so much yet he stayed so strong.

_"Hey mama spider, How was work?"_ Peter asked me his eyes lighting up.

_"It was good my little baby spider,"_ I said as I went to hug him. _"Now let's have dinner, I got some sandwiches from Delmar's"_

_"Yes!"_

We both sat down at the small table in the kitchen together when my phone started to ring.

_"I'll be right back baby spider."_

I walked around the corner and looked down at my phone to see Steve was calling. With a sigh, I answered the phone.

Nat: "What do you want?"

Steve: "Fury called for a meeting saying he was on his way over. We need you to come back to the tower."

Nat: "I'm just about to have dinner so I will head over once I am finished."

Steve: "Ok see you soon Nat."

I put my phone away and headed to the table. Peter was still sitting there but with his sandwich almost finished. I chuckled and sat down in front of him resuming my sandwich.

_"After dinner, I have to leave again but I will be back as soon as possible."_

_"I know good luck with the pirate guy."_

_"What have I told you about listening in on peoples conversations?"_

_"To not do it."_ Peter sighed. _"I can't help it but I'm working on something to help with that but to finish it I will need a pair of hearing aids which I have no idea where I would find some."_

_"Leave that to me little spider, I will bring some back with me. Now behave while I'm gone."_

_"Okay, mama spider. Bye, love you."_

_"Love you too."_


	2. Chapter 2

When I enter the tower everyone is already there seated at a long wooden table with Fury at the head. Behind him was a screen with a video paused on a shot of a bus in New York.

"Glad you could finally join us, Agent Romanoff." Fury said unamused.

I rolled my eyes at what Fury said and sat at the seat closest to me. Next to me was Clint and in front of me was Steve.

"The reason I called you here was to talk about a vigilante which has been appearing more often. His name is Spider-Man." Fury started talking earning all the Avengers attention.

Nick then played the footage on the screen. It was a video of Spider-Man stopping a car from hitting the bus. This made me worried about Peter. If the avengers were after him it could cause a lot of problems.

"No one knows his identity and that's the problem. We don't know what his aim is and we don't know if he could turn against us. I want you to catch him, reveal his identity and get him to join the Avengers."

"Ok Friday alert us when Spider-Man is next on patrol," Tony said glancing up at the ceiling. "Who will go first to catch him?"

"I will."

They all looked at me confused because this isn't something that I would usually volunteer for so easily. By doing this I could talk to him and say to the Avengers he doesn't want to join and just help our the little guy. Try and convince them myself that he isn't going to turn on us.

"Well with that settled I'm going to leave now. Goodbye."

\--------------------

When I got back to the apartment Peter wasn't there. I got scared for a moment till I saw a small note on the kitchen counter. It was a message from Peter saying he went to the roof.

I walked over to the window and climbed onto the fire escape. Looking up I could see Peter's feet dangling off the edge swinging back and forth.

_"You okay down there Mama spider?"_

I walked up to where he was sitting and perched myself next to him.

_"Good to see your Peter tingle is working well."_

_"I told you it isn't called that. It's my spider-sense."_ Peter whined.

_"Ok baby spider I promise to call it your spider-sense from now on,"_ I said with a breathy laugh.

_"Thank you."_

We sit on the edge of the roof for a while in silence. We look over the skyline of New York. It looks so pretty as the sunsets. It creates a calm atmosphere between us which I don't want to ruin by telling him about the meeting but I have too.

_"The Avengers are trying to work out who Spider-Man is behind the mask and make him join them."_

"Well, that ain't good."

_"No, but I've volunteered to go first in talking you. I will try and convince them you mean no harm and just want to help the little guy but I can't make any promises."_

_"Thank you mama spider."_

_"You're welcome, baby spider. Now you need to go inside and finish your homework cause I know you haven't done it yet."_

Peter gets up with a chuckle and heads back down the fire escape to the apartment. I stay there for a while longer just staring out on the city before heading back down as well.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Peter's POV -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. Whenever I have a sensory overload this would always be terrible but I couldn't have it any other way because I would just sleep through it.

Groggily I slipped out of bed towards my wardrobe and pulled out my clothes for today. I took them over to the shower to start getting ready for the morning and school. The shower definitely woke me up as the water hit my body with its freezing temperature startling me. I quickly changed the temperature making it slowly heat up and become more comfortable. After I finished washing I got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Nat was making breakfast. Not many people knew this but Nat was an amazing baker and cook. I always enjoy her food when she makes it. While cooking certain dishes she sings Russian lullabies which help me calm down after a bad day. Her food brings a sense of comfort which I really needed after May died.

As I got closer I realised she was making syrniki. They are like a Russian cheese pancake. I usually have honey on mine but I decided to try it with jam today. Nat always has hers with jam or sour cream so I thought it must be good with jam. I decided to go with some blueberry jam for them and it was a good idea because they tasted amazing.

Once I had eaten my breakfast and looked down at my phone to check the time I realised I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and leave now. I got too distracted while eating breakfast with Nat I lost track of time. Jumping up I ran to the door calling over to Nat saying I love her before leaving for school.

One good thing from the spider bite is that I got super speed with the strengthened muscles and agility. This helped me get to school with time to spare before the bell rang. I dashed over to my locker to get my books out to make sure I had everything for the day. Just as I closed my locker door the bell rung so I headed to my first class of the day, physics with Mr Harrington.

When the lesson starts I realise how painfully boring this lesson is going to be. We were looking at gamma radiation. This was a subjected I learnt at a college level when I was younger. I would read all the books uncle Ben had and enjoyed reading all of Dr Banner's papers. I zoned out for most of the lesson working on creating a better web formula in my notebook until ned elbowed me in the arm five minutes before the end of the lesson.

"So now that I have all of your attention I would like to announce that next week on Friday we will all be going on a surprise field trip. You should all be very excited about this as there will be a chance for internship opportunities which would look very good on your personal statements. Make sure you hand your permission slips in by the end of the week."

This excites everyone in the class. At Midtown there aren't that many field trips that you go on but as it is the leading STEM school if there is a field trip it is always amazing. With this in mind, anyone would be desperate to get one of the internships. Like the rest of my class, I was excited but I was also nervous. My track record with field trips isn't the best which doesn't fill me with much confidence. Hopefully, this one turns out different.

\--------------------

As the bell rings for lunch I head over to the cafeteria. Inside I see Ned at our usual table and head over. I used to always buy lunch at school when I lived with May, but now Nat always makes lunch for me before I leave making sure to add extra to account for my fast metabolism.

"Hey, Ned I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? Is it to do with Spider-Man?" Ned asks making sure to whisper at the end.

"It is. So I may or may not have the Avengers trying to catch me to reveal my identity."

"Dude that awesome. Kinda. At least you can meet all of them."

"I guess but _Mama Spider_ is going to try and convince them to just ignore me and that I'm not a threat."

"Your life is so crazy," Ned says while shaking his head.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

After Peter leaves, I make my way over to the tower. As soon as I exit the elevator Clint is waiting for me his hands on his hips. He started strutting over towards me but I just held my hand up and walked past him to the kitchen. I grab the coffee pot and pour my self a drink before signalling for Clint to continue.

"Why did you volunteer so quickly? What are you planning? You wouldn't usually do something like this unless you were planning something."

"I thought it would be better if a smaller Avenger approached him first to ask him to come with us. If not I can easily take him down."

"I could've done that though. I'm less known than you."

"You're much more suited to long-range and I doubt you could keep it serious."

"I'm still suspicious but I'm going to leave it alone for now. My prank on Tony is about to go off soon."

\----------

Just as I was finishing off my workout in the training room Tony entered throwing the door open grumbling about something, probably Clint's prank. He walked straight towards me tapping furiously on his Stark pad. He looked really stressed and tired. I doubt he had any sleep the previous night.

"Hey, I need you to run a session with a tour group Friday next week. Teach them a bit of self-defence or something. Don't worry they would have signed waivers but try not to hurt them too much. Bucky and Steve will help you too."

I agree half-heartedly before leaving to go to the changing rooms. Once I'm showered and in more casual clothes the Spider-Man alert goes off and I have to change once again. I message peter and head to the rooftop we planned to meet on.

When I arrived I saw Peter standing close to the edge just looking over the city. As I took a step towards him he quickly turned around his spider-sense warning him of something. Usually, I don't trigger that sort of reaction from his spider-sense; the look he had on his face showed it warned him of danger. 

_"There is another person here be careful don't show our relationship,"_ Peter whispered to me before looking over my shoulder and shouting: "Hey birdbrain why don't you come down and join us. Wouldn't want to miss out on the fight."

I look behind me and see Clint perched on the roof behind us. How did I not see him following me? I was so stupid and I got careless.

_"I think we should tell him. He is already suspicious and he is my best friend. I trust him. He told me about his family now it's time I tell him about mine. If you are ok with that."_ I whispered so quietly that only Peter would be able to hear me with his super hearing.

Peter just gave me a subtle nod showing that he heard me and agreed. I was glad about his response. I felt so bad about hiding Peter from him but I didn't want to overwhelm Peter when his aunt had just died. I thought it was for the best to keep everything hidden from everyone, but I need to tell my best friend.

Clint then jumps down from his building next to me. We stand there for a bit till I turn to face Clint with a serious look in my eyes. He turns his head to meet me but looks back at Peter for a second.

I take a deep breath before saying: "I think you have worked this out already but I know Spider-Man."

"No shit. How do you know him? Do you know his secret identity?"

"I do and I think before I explain he should introduce himself properly."

Peter stood there for a moment before taking off his mask. Next to me, I heard an audible gasp from Clint, he obviously wasn't expecting him to be so young.

"Peter Parker-Romanoff. Nice to meet you." Peter held out his hand for Clint to take, which he did after a pause of awkward silence.

"Wait did you say Parker-Romanoff?"

"He did. After I met him once when he helped me we grew closer, fighting crime together. When his last bit of family died I took him in. I bought a little apartment in Queens and that is where I've been going every evening. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I would risk exposing his identity and he was already going through a lot at the time. Now I have to try and convince the others not to go after him. This situation is just a big mess."

Peter looked down silently. The mention of his aunt and her death was still a sore subject for him. She was such a big part of his life and his only blood relative left.

"It's ok Nat I understand. I mean I kept a family secret too." Clint paused for a moment before addressing Peter. "It was nice to meet you kid. Hopefully, we can talk more in the future but we have to convince Fury not to go after you."

"Thanks, Mr Barton."

"Call me uncle Clint."


	5. Chapter 1

After talking with Peter for a little bit longer me and Clint head back to the tower. We head straight up to the common room where they are all waiting to find out about Spidey. When we step out of the elevator they all look towards us with confused expressions as to why we don't have him with us. We just walk over and sit down on the sofa next to them waiting till a question is asked.

"Why don't you have the spider with you?" Tony was the first one to voice his concerns.

"Wasn't a threat. He just wanted to look after the little guy, not be part of the Avengers."

"Did you get his identity though?"

"Nope. I don't think we should either. He definitely won't turn on us and I think he keeps it secret for a reason. He's scared. Probably trying to protect someone he cares about."

"Are you really sure about this Nat?" Steve questions making sure I know what I'm doing, so I'm not putting everyone at risk.

"I am.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go after him?" Tony questioned understanding the need to protect those you care about.

"You will get Spider-Man's identity and that's final. You can't know for sure that is his true motivation." Fury said storming into the common room.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement deciding that Tony should go next. Well, there goes that plan.

\--------------  
When the little meeting is over me and Clint head back to my apartment to talk to Peter some more. No more important information needed to be shared, Clint just loved talking to the kid and wanted to get to know him some more.

Before entering the apartment I made sure to do the special knock and told Clint if he ever came round to do it too even if they had given him a key. When I opened the door Peter came rushing towards me.

I opened my arms out to give him a big hug when he ran into me. "Is everything alright baby spider."

"Everything is fine I was just excited to see you back. I managed to finish the sensory equipment."

"Well, why don't you show it to me and Clint now?"

Only then did Peter realise that Clint was standing there behind me. He then walked around me and gave Clint a big hug too. Clint was shocked for a moment before instant hugging back, his dad instincts kicking in.

"So what is it you want to show us?"

"Well, you know how I said that my senses are always dialled up to eleven? Sometimes they can get overloaded and everything becomes too overwhelming for me and I can't do anything. These devices were created to lessen the sensory input I get to stop these overloads or help me function during one."

"That's quite impressive especially for someone your age."

"Told you my kids a genius and could rival Tony."

By this point in the conversation, we had reached Peter's room. He picked up each item and showed it to us. The glasses used to decrease the amount of light just looked like normal glasses that Peter used to wear, you couldn't even tell they were dimming the lights. With his ear buds, you couldn't notice them in his ear unless you were looking for them.

After Peter put everything back on the desk Clint finally noticed his pair or broken hearing aids. "So that's where my spare pair went."

"Oh I'm sorry uncle Clint, I didn't know that they were yours."

"It's ok, kid, you definitely needed them more than me. I can also always get a new spare pair."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since my last patrol when I decided to leave as Spider-Man again. My hesitance to go on patrol wasn't only because of the Avengers. Flash has upped his bullying ever since the field trip was announced. He kept on bragging saying he will be given an internship as soon as they see his intelligence. With that though he also felt the need to put me down by saying they wouldn't want to hire a stupid orphan like me. Usually, this wouldn't get to me but thinking if the Avengers did find out my identity they would agree with Flash and look down on me.

As I was ending me Patrol I decided to sit atop my old apartment building I lived in with May. Sitting here always made me feel closer to her remembering the good memories of when she was still alive.

After sitting there for a while I started to hear the sound of thrusters behind me signalling Iron Man was approaching. When he landed he got out of his suit and sat next to me on the edge of the roof after assessing that I was not a threat.

"So Spider-Man why have you decided to perch on this roof? Doesn't seem like there is much crime going on around here."

"Memories."

We sat in silence for a while until Mr Stark decided to break it again. "So why do you do all this?"

"When you can do the things I can but you don't and then the bad things happen they happen because of you. With great power comes great responsibility. I can't let anyone else die because of me."

"That's why you keep your identity a secret." Mr Stark said with realisation.

"It's hurt too many people already. I can't go through that again."

"I will try and get Fury to back off. I know what it is like to lose the ones you care about and try and protect them."

"Thank you, Mr Stark."

"Tony, call me Tony."

\--------

The time leading up to the field passed very quickly after my conversation with Tony. I went on a few more patrols where I bumped into Captain America, The Falcon and The Winter Solider. They don't always appear when I go on patrol anymore. It is probably because they are busy with missions but I also think it has something to do with Tony and Nat talking to them.

When I stepped on the bus I walked towards the back where I saw Ned. We started to talk about his new Lego set until Mr Harrington got on the bus and asked for silence. The whole class sat in anticipation waiting to know the location of the field trip. When they heard it they were not disappointed. We were going to Stark Industries. This was both amazing and bad news all in one.

So not to arouse suspicion with my secret identity I will have to hack into Friday. I have read online and heard from _Mama Spider_ that Friday scans your bags for any weapons and other unauthorised items. My suit and sensory equipment, as they were connected to Karen, fit those criteria.

I also don't know if I should contact _Mama Spider_ about this trip though as I probably won't see her on the trip but if I do she might be worried as to why I am there. She knows I can easily hack into Friday and she has set up access to the tower for me in case of an emergency. This might lead her to believe that I am actually in danger which could end in her revealing our relationship and that isn't an outcome I exactly want.

These worries were taken from my mind as we pulled up to the elegant skyscraper. It towered over everyone on the street, it was an intimidating sight to see, to say the least. The inside was just as impressive. Every part of Stark Industries had a very modern feeling to it with high ceilings and a lot of whites and greys. Dangling from the ceiling were pieces of red and gold metal where if you stood in the correct place would form the Iron Man armour.

"Ok everyone wait here while I go to the reception to sign us in and get our tour guide." Mr Harrington said gaining the attention of the class who were looking in amazement at everything around them.

As Mr Harrington walked off I got out my phone to interact with Karen. I sent her a message to hide all Spider-Man related items from Friday. A couple of seconds later she sent a message back confirming they were now hidden from Friday.

When Mr Harrington came back from the reception desk he was with a girl, who looked about college-aged, holding a box full of badges.

"Hello Midtown I'm Mal and I'll be your tour guide today. I work as an intern here at Stark Industries inbetween my college lectures. Now when I call out your name please collect your badge."


	7. Chapter 7

\- Peter's POV -

After collecting our badges from Mal we were led over to the security scanners. It was a simple setup like in airports abroad. You would place your bag in a tray with all the metal items in your pocket to be scanned while you walk through the metal detectors. What made it different from airport security is that before walking through the metal detectors you had to scan your badge, also the fact that Friday is there scanning as well.

This meant that before heading through the scanners I had to take off my sensory equipment. When taking off my earpieces I was hit with a wall of sound. There was so much machinery and talking that it was very disorientating. Taking off my glasses was a little better as there wasn't as much input from my surroundings.

I took a few deep breaths before walking through the scanner where my spidey sense went off. Had Friday noticed my spidey gear even though Karen was trying to block her? My worries were calmed soon enough by a sharp push to my back.

"Stop blocking the scanner Parker I, unlike you seem to, want to go on this tour."

It was only Flash. Relief filled my body after that. It was odd that my spidey sense reacted to that though as it hasn't ever reacted to Flash like that since I first got my powers. It new Flash wasn't a danger or a threat to my physical wellbeing and safety.

"Ok, now that everyone is through the scanners we can begin the tour. Would you please follow me to the lift." Mal said with a bright smile to all the class after doing a quick headcount.

While nearing the lift most of the class were wondering how we were all going to fit. During my research about Stark Industries and Friday, I ended up reading how they have extra-large lifts for machinery and tours. Even though I knew this before stepping into the lift I was still amazed by its size. You could probably fit another two classes in here with us, which wouldn't reach the weight limit either. Seeing this made me think Stark Industries was like the Tardis, showing just how much thought was put into the layout and design to fit everything in so perfectly.

"We are about to enter the intern labs. Please don't talk to anyone working in here unless they talk to you first as all the interns are very busy with various projects. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. Now once we enter you can walk around and look at everyone's projects."

The lift doors then opened to the labs to show chaos, pure chaos. Interns were walking fast from bench to bench having rushed conversations before sitting down again resuming whatever they were doing before. It all looked like a disorganised mess with a few mini-explosions here and there but if you looked closer there was a system that they all understood.

When I began walking one thing caught my eye. It was a whiteboard kind of near the back of the room filled with an unfinished equation and attempted solutions. I don't know what initially drew my attention to this particular part of the lab but I needed to go and take a closer look at the equation as curiosity took the better of me. As I got closer I noticed an intern standing next to it looking very frustrated and puzzled. Going through their working out to see why they were struggling I found their mistake and let out a little chuckle.

Hearing my laugh the intern turned around to face me before asking: "What's so funny?"

"Your working out. You missed out a negative sign."

"Where?" He asked turning to face the board again.

"Is it ok if I?" I held out my hand signalling for the pen which he then handed to me. "Thanks."

I then proceeded to change some of the work he had done and finish solving the equation. After I finished I turned to see what the thought and also to check if it was right. The intern was just standing there dumbfounded.

"How were you able to figure this out, kid? This is some pretty advanced stuff."

"A few years ago I got bored and decided to read some of my father's more advanced math, science and engineering books. Things similar came up a lot quite often."

"Dang kid, you're smart. I suggest looking into an internship here once you get into college. I'm sure you would be able to get one here easily."

"Thanks."

\------------

The next stop on our tour was the Avengers museum. It was in a big open space with high ceilings. Dangling from the ceiling like in the lobby were small pieces of metal but this time they formed the different Avengers symbols. Along the walls were different cases filled with costumes and weapons of each Avenger in chronological order of when they became a hero. There were also separate cases with the different missions they have gone on. With the missions that resulted in casualties like the battle of New York, they had a plaque with all the names of the deceased aa a memorial to their lives.

We were given half an hour to look through all the exhibits before going to lunch. I spent most of the time looking through _mama spider's_ case seeing what facts they decided to write about and laughing at the mistakes.

A bit before we left I noticed an empty case in the back. Intrigued I walked up to it where I spotted a little note. It said:

'When you can do the things I can do but you don't and then the bad things happen they happen because of you.'

'Reserved for the most heroic of us all.'

There was a case reserved for Spider-man. That... was surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop finally wrote an update. Lost my motivation for a bit there and was strangely busy but I'm glad I got it back.
> 
> In future, if you want updates about when I will post a new chapter and other stuff go follow my Instagram - the_nerdy_hermit. (I post my art on there btw. The updates will probably be on my story)
> 
> I might also post a comic version on there at some point. Don't know.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/the_nerdy_hermit/


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to the food hall. There is a range of different dishes made by our lovely chefs here at SI. You have been given $10 on your visitors passes to purchase lunch. We have an hour scheduled to eat. Now run off and eat you're going to need a lot of energy for our next stop."

Stepping through the doors into the main food hall I was hit by a giant wave of smell. Everything in there smelt so good and made my mouth water. There was Chinese, Indian, Tai, Italian, burgers and more. Over on the left side of the stands, I saw a stall selling different Russian dishes like the ones Mama Spider would make me. I took a quick look at the meals but decided not to get any of them as I knew they wouldn't be the same as when she makes them. In the end, I decided to get a couple of cheeseburgers and fries.

Once I got my food I sat down at a table near the corner with Ned and MJ. While having lunch me and Ned got into a very energetic conversation about a new Lego set got as MJ read quietly next to us sometimes speaking up to call us losers. That was all until Flash showed up and slammed his down on the table.

"Good luck with Mal, Parker", was all Flash said before leaving.

Me, Ned and MJ all sat there in stunned silence. None of us knew what Flash meant by that comment. Why would I need luck with Mal? Did I do something wrong? While I was asking these questions in my head Mal approached my table and asked if she could talk to me for a moment. I followed her to the side of the room so we could start talking.

"So, Peter, I heard from your classmate Flash that you disturbed an intern while we were in the labs. Would you like to describe your side of the story."

"Oh ok. Well, when I was in the labs I saw an equation on a board in the back. When I went over to it I saw a small mistake that made me laugh. I guess that could kind of count as disturbing him? Anyway, after that, he asked me what I found funny. He couldn't see the mistake so I asked him if I could make the change. He didn't seem mad afterwards though."

"Ok well, that's all right. I do need to go talk to the intern to make sure that did happen though."

"What Mr Parker said was true Miss Gallagher. The intern in question Mr Flynn seemed to praise him afterwards. This leads me to believe he didn't seem to mind the interruption." Friday said from a speaker near me and Mal.

"Well, that sorts that out. Go and enjoy the rest of your lunch."

\--------

After lunch, we went to the gym. For this part, we were meant to have a presentation and activity with a couple of the Avengers. The gym was a very big space, like the rest of the towers rooms. One half was like any normal gym with treadmills and weights, except how the weights went up to ridiculous numbers, but the other side was a specialised sparring area. It catered to all the Avengers special abilities.

In the sparring area, all the Avengers helping out today were standing chatting to one another. These Avengers were: The Falcon, Captain America, White Wolf and Black Widow. Well Shit. This isn't good. Of course, while I was having my inner freak out the rest of my class were freaking out at the fact the Avengers were standing in front of them, even MJ was a little star-struck seeing as Black Widow is one of her idols.

Captain America then stood forward to speak which shut the whole class up. "Hello, as you know I am Steve Rodgers this is Sam Wilson, James Barnes and Natasha Romanov and today we will tell you about how we train and even teach you some things-"

_"If he doesn't drone on too long."_ Mr Barnes butted in.

This made me laugh causing everyone to look at me. Crap, laughing is getting me into a lot of trouble today. Obviously, everyone looked quite shocked and confused.

"Sorry, it was just to hard not to laugh at what he said."

"You speak Russian?" Mr Barnes asked.

"Yeah, my mums family is from Russia so I decided to learn it."

"Ha, that's not true. You have no family they are all dead." Flash barked out mocking me.

"Just because we aren't blood-related doesn't mean they aren't my family now."

After standing up for myself Mr Rodgers turned to Flash and scolded him for his rude comments towards me. Flash looked surprised at this happening as if he wouldn't defend someone from other cruelty. I don't know how Flash thought he could get away with this though, they are superheroes after all, especially with the PSAs Mr Rodgers made.

When everything had calmed down we continued with the look around the gym. They each told us their respective routines which all sounded so intense. It all involved so many weights and running. At the mention of running, Mr Wilson sent an annoyed look towards Mr Rodgers which I found very amusing but I didn't end up laughing this time. Victory!

"Now that we have each gone through our routines we will now teach you some sparring techniques. Before we start has anyone had any previous experience of training?" Mr Rodgers asked the class.

Only me and Flash put our hands up in response to his question. This made me wonder how much training Flash actually had. He never seemed too skilled but maybe he was just holding back. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr Wilson leading us over to one of the mats and told us to have a quick sparring match to see where we were both at in terms of skill. The match didn't last too long, probably only a couple of seconds, as I seriously outmatched Flash. I guess training with Black Widow and fighting crime daily really helps improve your skills.

"Seeing as he wasn't a proper match for your skill why don't we spar." Mama Spider said out of nowhere.

"Ok"

Me and Mama Spider stood facing each other on the mat. We decided to go with the simple sparring rules. That meant no training weapons. That doesn't mean we followed that rule. Partway through the fight, Mama Spider pulled out two sparring daggers and gave me one as it seemed like the fight wouldn't end soon if we didn't have them. The fight lasted longer than the previous one and it ended with me pinning Nat down and holding one of the sparring daggers to her throat with the other one on the far side of the room flung there earlier in the fight.

"Damn, kid, that was impressive. This technically makes you top of the sparring leaderboard."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Finally finished this chapter horah. Meant to update it last week but everything got a bit hectic but it is up now.
> 
> Someone commented on a previous update asking about how old was Peter when Nat adopted him so I thought I would clear it up here.
> 
> So at 15, Peter got his powers and uncle ben died.
> 
> Then when he was 16 May died and Peter got adopted by Nat.
> 
> Peter met Nat a little bit after the homecoming incident which I decided did happen except he doesn't know Tony and civil war almost happened but the discussed it and made the accords more agreeable. That is also kinda part of why they are hunting Spider-Man as he is operating illegally but none of the police care because he helps out and it is not like any of them could catch him.
> 
> In the present moment, he is still 16 because it has only really been a couple of months since he was adopted.
> 
> Hopefully, this covers everything if not feel free to ask more questions.


End file.
